defandomcom-20200214-history
Entertainment/12 Dezember 2012
821.jpg|'Neue Folge Grey's Anatomy'|link=http://de.greysanatomy.wikia.com/wiki/Der_gro%C3%9Fe_Tag|linktext=Heute auf ProSieben: Der große Tag|shorttext=Grey's Anatomy 122_tomatoes.jpg|'Neue Folge New Girl'|link=http://de.newgirl.wikia.com/wiki/Frust-Tomaten|linktext=Heute auf ProSieben: Frusttomaten|shorttext=New Girl 721.jpg|'Neue Folge how i met your mother'|link=http://de.how-i-met-your-mother.wikia.com/wiki/Punktsieg|linktext=Heute auf ProSieben: Punktsieg|shorttext=how i met your mother 115.jpg|'Neue Folge Once Upon a Time'|link=http://de.onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/Wolfswinter|linktext=Heute auf Super RTL: Wolfswinter|shorttext=Once Upon a Time 306.jpg|'Neue Folge Mad Men'|link=http://de.madmen.wikia.com/wiki/Hereinspaziert|linktext=Heute auf ZDFneo: Hereinspaziert|shorttext=Mad Men Allgemeines: Glee5.jpg|'Du hast noch nie Glee geschaut?'|link=http://de.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Glee_Wiki:Gleektionary|linktext=Wirf einen Blick ins Gleektionary|shorttext=Gleektionary Batman3.jpg|'Die Nolan-Trilogie ist beendet...'|link=http://de.batman.wikia.com|linktext=...doch im Batman-Wiki gibt's viel mehr zu entdecken|shorttext=Batman Scrubs.jpg|'Scrubs: Noch lange nicht vergessen'|link=http://de.scrubs.wikia.com|linktext=Schau ins Wiki und tausche dich aus|shorttext=Scrubs Game_of_Thrones2.jpg|'Game of Thrones'|link=http://de.gameofthrones.wikia.com|linktext=Der Winter naht|shorttext=Game of Thrones Glee5.jpg|'Glee Fanfiction'|link=http://de.fafiktion.wikia.com|linktext=Schreibe deine eigenen Glee-Geschichten|shorttext=Glee Victorious.jpg|'Die Songs aus Victorious'|link=http://de.victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Victorious_Songs|linktext=Schau ins Wiki und klick dich durch die Lieder|shorttext=Victorious Supernatural2.jpg|'Supernatural'|link=http://de.supernatural.wikia.com|linktext=Die Winchester-Brüder und ihr dunkles Geheimnis|shorttext=Supernatural Mittwoch: 819.jpg|'Neue Folge Grey's Anatomy'|link=http://de.greysanatomy.wikia.com/wiki/Wahrheit_tut_weh|linktext=Heute auf ProSieben: Die Wahrheit tut weh|shorttext=Grey's Anatomy 120_normal_2.jpg|'Neue Folge New Girl'|link=http://de.newgirl.wikia.com/wiki/Alles_ganz_normal|linktext=Heute auf ProSieben: Alles ganz normal|shorttext=New Girl 719.jpg|'Neue Folge how i met your mother'|link=http://de.how-i-met-your-mother.wikia.com/wiki/Der_Bro-Eid|linktext=Heute auf ProSieben: Der Bro-Eid|shorttext=how i met your mother 113.jpg|'Neue Folge Once Upon a Time'|link=http://de.onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/Fluch_und_Vers%C3%B6hnung|linktext=Heute auf Super RTL: Fluch und Vergebung|shorttext=Once Upon a Time 304.jpg|'Neue Folge Mad Men'|link=http://de.madmen.wikia.com/wiki/Mein_Wille_geschehe|linktext=Heute auf ZDFneo: Mein Wille geschehe|shorttext=Mad Men Zahlen zum Der Herr der Ringe-Wiki Monatliche Besucher 199.415 Aktive Bearbeiter 5 Seiten (gesamt) 1.119 Suchst du etwas? Entdecke Serien New Girl Once Upon a Time Doctor Who Fringe Ben 10 Filme und Co. Die Tribute von Panem Agatha Christie James Bond Monster High Anime Für die vielen Anime-Fans unter euch haben wir eine eigene Seite eingerichtet, die sich ganz eurem Lieblings-Genre widmet. Vorgestelltes Video thumb|right|300px 3. Staffel Game of Thrones: Im März geht's los und hier sind die ersten Bilder Beliebte Videos Schlag ein Video vor Der Hobbit - deutscher TV-Spot|Spinelli313|||http://lotr.wikia.com Star Trek Into Darkness - Teaser|Spinelli313|||http://de.memory-alpha.org Der Hobbit - Eine unerwartete Reise - Trailer|Spinelli313|||http://de.lotr.wikia.com Ralph reicht's - Trailer|Spinelli313|||http://de.wikia.com /Entertainment WORLD WAR Z - Offizieller Trailer|Spinelli313|||http://de.wikia.com /Entertainment Iron Man 3 - Offizieller Trailer|Spinelli313|||http://de.marvel-filme.wikia.com LEGO Batman The Movie - DC Superheroes Unite|Spinelli313|||http://de.batman.wikia.com Stirb langsam - Ein guter Tag zum Sterben|Spinelli313|||http://de.wikia.com /Entertainment James Bond Skyfall - Trailer|Spinelli313|||http://de.jamesbond.wikia.com/wiki/BondWiki Die Hüter des Lichts - Trailer|Spinelli313|||http://de.wikia.com /Entertainment Django Unchained - Trailer|Spinelli313|||http://de.wikia.com/Entertainment Aus der Community Artikel vorschlagen Sam & Cat in Produktion Von Chris606 aus de.victorious.wikia.com Chris 606 sagt: Es ist jetzt endlich so weit: Dan Schneider schreibt in seinem Blog, dass Nickelodeon grünes Licht für das Spin off »Sam & Cat« gegeben hat. Es wurden insgesamt zwanzig Folgen bestellt. Folge 307: Tod vor der Tür Von 20M61 aus de.thewalkingdeadtv.wikia.com 20M61 sagt: Die Folge 307 (engl.: When The Dead Come Knocking) wurde in den USA ausgestrahlt. In diesem Blog könnt ihr über diese und alle Folgen zuvor schreiben. Wenn die nächste Folge ausgestrahlt wird, dann wird ein nächster Blog eingerichtet. Sectionals 4. Staffel Von Kolsche aus de.glee.wikia.com Kolsche fragt: Ich würden gerne eure Vermutung wissen wer die Sectionals gewinnen könnte? Ich find die Entscheidung zu schwer deswegen lass ich euch entscheiden! Viel Spaß! Einladung an alle Harry Potter-Freunde Von Harry granger aus de.harrypotter.wikia.com Harry granger fordert auf: Hallo, ich möchte mich hiermit an alle Harry Potter-Freunde wenden und diese bitten, in diesem Wiki mitzuhelfen, damit es größer und besser wird. Es gibt noch viel zu tun und ich freue mich über jeden, der hier konstruktiv mitarbeitet. Die Mutter Von Nιcкι aus de.how-i-met-your-mother.wikia.com Nιcкι sagt: Ich dachte mir, ich bring euch hier mal wieder auf den neusten Stand, was die Mutter angeht. Alle Hinweise, die es bisher gab könnt ihr HIER lesen. In den nächsten Folgen wird auch noch Janeane, gespielt von Abby Elliott dazu kommen. Weihnachtszeit Was ist euer Lieblings-Weihnachtsfilm? Kevin - Allein zu Haus Tatsächlich... Liebe Der Grinch Nightmare Before Christmas Liebe braucht keine Ferien Der Polarexpress Bad Santa Buddy - Der Weihnachtself Stirb Langsam Umfragen-Archiv Top Entertainment-Wikis Hier sind die Top-10 der deutschsprachigen Entertainment-Wikis, basierend auf den monatlichen Pageviews. # Jedipedia # Narutopedia # Memory Alpha # Harry Potter-Wiki # How I Met Your Mother-Wiki # DigiPedia # Glee-Wiki # Avatar-Wiki # Bleach-Wiki # Twilight-Wiki __NOEDITSECTION____NORAIL__